lo que me llevo a ti
by hinata-kuran
Summary: ¿que pasaria si los uchihas secuestraran a una chava de 17 años para sus fines malvados y sucios? eso es lo que se pregunta hinata hyuga la famosa hija del gran empresario hiashi hyuga y enemigo de la empresa uchiha la misma que fue raptada por ellos
1. el secuestro

Lo que me llevo a ti

Ola jejeje yo y otra de mis ideas locas espero y les guste

Aunque el titulo no se que tenga que ver jajaja

Esta historia surgió cuando mis amigas y yo empezamos

A pensar como seria una buena película de amor jajaja

Y esto fue lo que salió va los dejo con la historia by

.

.

Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto-sama

.

.

El secuestro

Estaba muy aburrida faltaba poco para salir de la escuela y el maestro solo hablaba y hablaba no entendía nada, historia siempre me costo mucho trabajo y además me había despertado muy temprano para ir a mis clases de administración de empresas, eso se me hacia raro ya que yo apenas tengo 17 años y voy en preparatoria pero pff que va mi papa es un estricto de por vida

RIIIIIIIN -RIIIIIIIN-RIIIIIIIN

Y hai estaba la vendita campana de salida ya me podía ir a mi casita a dormir ya que salimos a las 9:00 de la noche porque voy a la escuela en la tarde por mis avanzadas clases de administración

-hina-chan ya vámonos te esperamos afuera-

-h-hai kotomi-chan-

Estaba guardando mis cosas tenia que salir rápido sino mi autobús me dejaba y como mi oto-san no se digna a venir por mi me he tenido que ir en autobús hasta mi casa, que son practica mente 1 hora de camino

Iba saliendo y hay estaban mis amigas esperándome éramos 2, en general no tenia muchos amigos

-por fin se han acabado las clases y ya nos vamos de vacaciones-

-hai kahoko-chan y ¿que vas a hacer en las vacaciones hina-chan?-

-p-pu-pues t-tengo que i-ir a mis cla-clases de a-administración k-ko-kotomi-chan-

- hay hina-chan no entiendo como tu papa puede tratar así a alguien tan tierno y noble jajaja-

-i-ie por mi no hay problema yo se que así tiene que ser, soy la heredera de la empresa hyuga y-y te-terminando la pre-preparatoria vo- volveré a Japón pa-para practicar co-como manejar la empresa-

-uff hina-chan no sabes cuanto te extrañaremos Inglaterra no será nada sin ti jajajajaja-

-i-ie no digas e-eso kahoko-chan la-las vendré a vi-visitar enserio-

-de eso estoy segura mi hina-chan porque somos las mejores amigas-

-ha-hai-

-bien pues ya me voy se cuidan mucho hasta después-

-a-adiós kotomi-chan-

-yo también ya me voy hina-chan te cuidas te veo después-

-bye kaho-chan-

Me quede viendo como mis amigas agarraban diferentes caminos al mío, ellas eran de clase media alta no tan ricas como yo y como yo tengo un estatus social alto me tenia que ir en dirección contraria hacia la zona rica pero como mi escuela no es de ricos es una escuela publica casi nadie va hacia la zona rica, ese camino es de los mas oscuros

Iba avanzando ya para no perder el autobús cuando escucho una voz muy conocida para mí

-hina-chan- voltee y vi a un chico de cabello café ojos azules y tez blanca, me puse total mente roja a ese chico yo le gustaba pero yo no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos, aunque tampoco digo que me guste alguien

-ko-konbanwa miroku-sempai-

-hina-chan ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

-i-ie no pasa nada yo me puedo ir sola enserio-

-no hina-chan es muy arriesgado-

-n-no enserio y-yo me voy sola-

-mmm esta bien hina-chan pero por favor acepta mis sentimientos-

Palidecí no sabia que decir el, el me estaba diciendo que lo aceptara, nunca se me habían declarado y como si fuera poco al pensar eso me sonroje a mas no poder

-e-esta b-bien l-lo pensare-

-hai gracias hina-chan-

-adiós miroku-sempai-

Me fui no quería que se me hiciera mas tarde de lo que ya era, iba caminando en una pequeña calle en donde avía un parque estaba muy oscuro las luces se prendían y apagaban me dio un escalo frio tenia un mal presentimiento, me reprendi por no haber aceptado la invitación de miroku-sempai, cuando me decidí a mejor irme por otra calle vi a un señor que iba caminando del mismo lado de la acera en la que yo caminaba, me iba a pasar a la otra cuando vi que atrás de mi también había otro hombre y voltee a mi lado izquierdo y había alguien parado, cuando vi que se acercaban a mi corrí hacia el parque, no quería que me hicieran nada, me adentre mucho ya no había faros en los que me iluminara el camino, no veía nada entonces sentí como alguien me cargaba, me moví mucho para tratar de zafarme pero me ato de manos y de piernas me vendo los ojos y me amordazo, me llevo cargando, cuando me di cuenta estaba metida en un coche, lo supe porque estaba en un sillón y escuche el motor del carro, me pegaron en la nuca y ya no supe nada pues me que de dormida contra mi voluntad.

.

.

.

.

Que tal ¿como me a quedado? A mi me gusto jajaja ya saben reclamos sugerencias felicitaciones dejen un review

Onegai no cuesta nada ¿me dejarían un review? ¿Onegai?

Bueno me voy se cuidan mucho adiós


	2. insignificante

Lo que me llevo a ti

.

.

.

Insignificante

.

.

.

desperté veía todo muy borroso, no recordaba mucho de lo acontecido solo la salida de la escuela, que miroku-sempai hablaba con migo, y…. y todo se volvía negro, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad, pude distinguir que estaba en un cuarto, pero no era un cuarto como los que habían en mi casa, porque yo estaba como en una tipo celda, y mi cama tenia unas cadenas que la sostenían; era como una cárcel, unas voces me sacaron de mis pensamientos, luego se abrió la puerta, yo cerré los ojos para parecer que todavía dormía, vi a alguien dejar una bandeja con comida.

-veo…que todavía no despierta- vi a una mujer dejando la bandeja

-¿Qué haces?- esa era una vos de hombre

-nada solo… veo que ella todavía no despierta-

-ya lleva una semana así veo que le pegaron muy fuerte-

-mi señor se enojo mucho al verla así-

-será mejor que ya nos vallamos si ven que estamos aquí nos regañaran-

-si tienes razón-

Cuando se marcharon abrí mis ojos ¿llevaba una semana dormida? ¿Como podía ser? si yo recordaba que todo había sido hace muy poquito, y lo más importante ¿Quién me había secuestrado? ¿Quién era el señor de ellos? Y ¿Por qué me habían secuestrado? ¿Seria por la fortuna de mi padre? ¿Querían hacerle daño a mi familia?, Todas esa preguntas me estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza, si ellos querían que les entregar a mi familia no lo conseguirían así yo tuviese que morir.

Un sonido proveniente de mi estomago me hiso salir de mis pensamientos, tenia mucha hambre y como no si yo había estado dormida por una semana, agarre la bandeja y observe la comida; era un tipo de pasta entre naranja y amarilla, me dio terror verlo pues tenia cachitos de comida flotando, pero el mismo ruido de mi estomago me hiso decidir, prefería comer esa cosa que morir de hambre, todavía no estaba lista para morir, cuando termine de comer me dio mucho sueño y caí rendida en un largo sueño.

Abrí mis ojos, aclare mi vista y vi que ya no estaba en esa celda, estaba en una silla atada de manos y de piernas tenia un paño en la boca con lo que me impedía gritar, me mire no estaba vestida con mi falda y mi chaleco de la escuela, tenia un lindo vestido de noche color lila, me trate de quitar las ataduras pero mis intentos fueron en vanos.

-tranquila pequeña hyuga nada malo va a pasarte-

Esa vos me daba miedo, no sabia quien era y la noche no me dejaba ver bien estaba oculto en una parte donde la luz de la luna no lo dejaba ver, hasta que empezó a dar unos pasos hacia mi y lo vi, era un señor muy atractivo, pero sus facciones daban miedo, su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos negros con un toque de rojo sangre, su pelo igual de negro que sus ojos lacio y en picos.

-ese vestido te queda muy bien pequeña hyuga-

Me estremecí al sentir el toque de sus dedos en mi cara.

– ¿quien es usted?-

-disculpa mis modales no me he presentado, me llamo uchiha madara-

-¿q-que h-hago aquí?-

-veo que eres muy ansiosa mi pequeña hyuga-

-i-iie d-demo ¿Por qué tengo e-este vestido?-

-solo quería ver si esa era tu talla pequeña hyuga-

-¿p-pero para que?-

-solo quería ver lo linda que eras-

-¿q-que quiere de mí?-

-eso es fácil mi pequeña hyuga lo único que quiero de ti son tus propiedades y que le sirvas de algo a mis sobrinos-

-¿p-pero yo que les puedo dar?-

-pues más claro no puede estar-

-¿c-claro?-

-si pequeña lo único que nos serviría de ti es tu cuerpo y tu dinero-

-i-iie yo no quiero-

-jajajaja ¡no te he preguntado si quieres, recuerda que eres mi rehén y lo harás porque yo lo digo, además yo podría matar a tu familia ahora mismo!-

-¿c-como? Si mi familia esta en mi casa-

-eso es lo que tu crees hyuga, tu familia esta en alguna habitación de esta mansión ¡así que ya sabes, si quieres que tu familia viva harás todo lo que yo diga!-

Me quede pasmada al escuchar salir esas palabras de su boca, como alguien podría ser tan cruel como para amenazar a alguien con matar a su familia, a las personas que más quieres en el mundo ¿Cómo? no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran, pensaba en lo que les podría hacer a mi mama a mi papa y a mi pequeña hermana hanabi, ellos eran los únicos que me querían, así mi papa me regañara y me dijera que soy una inútil, yo se que el me quiere, y ahora sus vidas depende de lo que yo haga, pero es que yo no podría entregar mi cuerpo a alguien a quien no quiero, pero si mi familia dependía de mi lo haría, haría todo lo que me pidieran por ellos, solté mas lagrimas esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien.

-creo que ya has entendido, vendrán a alistarte iremos a una fiesta de negocios y necesito que vallas hay te presentare a mis sobrinos-

Asentí con la cabeza, no tenia ganas de hablar con ese monstruo, se fue de la habitación, me quede sola hasta que llegaron unas señoritas, caminaron hacia una puerta, se escucho como habrían una llave y caía agua, supuse que era el baño, luego de unos minutos me quitaron las cuerdas con las que estaba amarrada, y me quitaron el vestido, mis mejillas se coloraron cuando sentí que me quitaban el sostén y me aleje.

-disculpe señorita pero es nuestro deber hacerlo-

-y-yo p-puedo s-sola-

-entonces la esperamos en el baño-

-iie, onegai podrían dejarme hacerlo yo sola es que no estoy acostumbrada-

-esta segura, es que si no el señor madara nos regañara-

-No, no se preocupen yo sola puedo, no le diré nada a madara-san-

-entonces la esperamos aquí afuera para que la terminemos de arreglar-

-hai-

Me metí al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro para que nadie abriera el baño, en si era muy bello; tenia una linda tina de porcelana redonda, y sus muebles eran muy lindos, el baño era de un color rosa muy lindo, había pétalos de rosa regados en el piso y en la bañera también, había velas aromáticas, todo eso daba un toque tan romántico que me quede embelesada por un rato, luego de eso me metí al agua que ya habían preparado las chicas que habían entrado a la habitación, y me deje llevar al contacto con el agua, no quería pensar en mis problemas, en el deber que tenia que cargar, solo quería pensar que era una chica normal sin ningún asunto pendiente, cuando la espuma toco mi cuerpo sentí que ya no había nada de que preocuparse que no había ningún problema, pero el gusto me duro muy poco al escuchar a alguien que me hablaba del otro lado.

-señorita ¿esta bien? ¿No necesita ayuda?-

-gomen ahorita salgo no tardo-

-hai-

Termine de bañarme y Salí rápido de la bañera, no quería meterme en mas problemas, cuando Salí del baño, ellas ya tenían arreglado todo para que me lo pusiera, les pedí que se voltearan me daba mucha pena que me vieran en paños menores puesto que nunca me había gustado mi cuerpo siempre mi ropa era muy holgada, me puse toda la ropa, cuando termine me vi en el espejo, el vestido era muy hermoso; estaba un poco ajustado y tenia un escote un poco pronunciado y en la parte de abajo había una pequeña abertura para que cuando caminara se abriera y se mostrara un poco de mi pierna, me senté para que me peinaran, ellas no hicieron gran cosa ya que les gusto mucho mi cabello y lo dejaron suelto con un pequeño broche de una rosa lila, me pusieron un collar del mismo color y un poco de maquillaje para resaltar mis facciones, cuando me vi al espejo vi que había quedado hermosa, nunca me había visto de esa forma quede satisfecha con el trabajo y se los agradecí de todo corazón, ellas hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación dejando me sola, escuche como alguien habría la puerta

-veo que ya estas lista ¡nos vamos!-

-h-hai-

-pero antes por si acaso te quieres escapar te vendare los ojos-

Me puso la venda y empezamos a caminar, no se por donde me llevo solo se que eran unos pasillos muy largos y anchos, bajamos escaleras y subimos a lo que yo imagino un coche, cuando me quito la venda vi la ciudad; era muy hermosa pero sin duda no era Japón, me sentí triste extrañaba a mis amigos, lo mas seguro es que estén preocupados por mi, no debí de haberme ido sola esa noche, pero si no lo hacia lo mas seguro es que le hubieran hecho algo a ellos, se paro el auto y nos abrieron la puerta el me ordeno que bajara, cuando lo hice vi una enorme mansión blanca con un jardín muy hermoso que tenia muchos campos de flores y una fuente en medio, cuando la vi quería quedarme sentada en la fuente para poder contemplar el hermoso cielo que había, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor y la luna era grande y hermosa no había ni una sola nube, Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte, busque con la mirada que era hasta que di con una reja que se abría para darnos paso a nosotros, caminamos por el hermoso jardín hasta que entramos a la hermosa mansión.

Cuando entramos todo estaba muy hermoso, todo parecía salido de una película de amor del siglo XX, esos grandes ventanales con cortinas blancas, el piso de mármol, todas las mesas eran adornadas con manteles blancos y rosas rojas, todo era muy hermoso, la alfombra roja con adornos en color oro daba un toque de antaño, todo parecía mágico era como si yo fuese una plebeya en busca de mi príncipe azul.

-hyuga me ausentare espero no trates de huir recuerda a tu familia-

-h-hai no lo pensaba hacer-

-más te valía hyuga, entonces me voy-

El se retiro dejándome a mi en este lugar, no sabia que hacer puesto que mi papa nunca asistía a este tipo de cosas decía que era una perdida de tiempo que mas valía trabajar, yo le rogaba que me dejara ir pero como de costumbre siempre me ignoraba, sabia que algún día me iba a comprometer con alguien de mi mismo nivel social pero hasta que cumpliera los 18 años el seria mi esposo y el único novio que tuviera en toda mi vida además ¿quien querría a alguien tan fea como yo? Esa es una pregunta con una respuesta muy sencilla nadie o al menos no alguien inteligente, además me imagino con quien me comprometería mi papa, el seria o sai hikarawa o naruto Usumaki, nunca los he conocido pero lo vi en uno de sus papeles, al menos me iba a dejar escoger a alguno de esos dos.

Empecé a caminar en dirección asía las mesas, solo veía personas adultas sin mucho chiste, seguí caminando y vi a un grupo de personas para ser mas específicos eran como de mi edad, había una chica de cabello rosa, otras dos de cabello güero y una de cabello color chocolate, unos chicos de cabello negro, uno lo tenia agarrado en una coleta baja, otro lo traía muy despeinado y en picos parecía que estaba muy enojado, había uno con una coleta alta que parecía que tenia cabeza de piña, otro con su pelo hacia bajo y tenia una sonrisa falsa, uno tenia cabello güero con sus ojos azules muy hermosos y había uno con cabello café y con coleta hacia abajo me parecía muy familiar, algo en el me hacia recordar cosas del pasado, hasta que volteo lo pude notar, el tenia los mismos ojos que yo, los únicos que podían tener esos ojos eran los del clan hyuga ¿pero quien era?

-les quiero presentar a una amiga mía-

-tío madara será un gusto conocerla-

-claro que será un gusto y no sabes de qué forma itachi-

-hmp y ¿en donde esta?-

-no desesperes sasuke ella es un poco tímida-

-hmp a quien le importa-

-jajajaja teme tu siempre tan lindo-

-cállate dobe-

En eso la persona que me había secuestrado me agarro de la muñeca y me empezó a jalar hacia donde estaban esas personas a las que les había hablado.

-bien hyuga te presentare a mis sobrinos espero y te portes bien con ellos-

-h-hai-

Cuando llegamos todos se me quedaron viendo con cara rara, como no sabia que hacer baje la cabeza.

-ella es hyuga hinata espero y se lleven muy bien puesto que va a estar a mi cuidado por unos cuantos años o meses, dependiendo de cómo se den las cosas-

-neji ella se parece a ti-

-claro que si naruto, ella es mi prima-

-enserio Wow, no sabia que tuvieras una prima-

-ella es una hyuga al igual que yo, pero por razones complicadas, que no creo que tu pequeño cerebro entienda, no nos hablamos-

-oooooo pero yo sigo pensando que ella se parece mucho a ti-

-ya te dije que es mi prima-

-pero no lo decía por eso-

-entonces-

-lo decía porque tú también pareces señorita, solo que tú muy peludo y ella muy bonita-

-ahora si te doy dobe-

-ya tranquilícense los dos ¿quieren? Hay que presentarse con esta hermosa señorita-

-yo mejor me largo itachi, no tengo ganas de hacer ridiculeces aquí-

-pero que apático eres neji dattebayo-

-hmp, déjalo en paz dobe-

-¿Por qué te metes teme?-

Deje de escuchar la pelea hasta que sentí la mirada de ese chico que se peleaba con aquel rubio de ojos azules, pero al ver esos profundos ojos me quede hipnotizada hasta que el termino el contacto volteando su cara y se marcho.

Termine de presentarme con todos y platicamos de cosas muy triviales, todos ellos eran muy amables y simpáticos, descubrí los nombres de todos ellos y al parecer hay estaban mis futuros prometidos naruto y sai, los dos eran muy lindos con migo, si alguno de ellos fuera con quien me casara seria muy feliz, al menos eso creo yo, me canse de hablar con ellos y me fui con la excusa de que iba al baño, pero en realidad iba hacia el jardín trasero porque si iba al principal lo mas seguro es que me cacharan, busque un lugar tranquilo para pasar el rato y vi una lugar muy apartado de todos, era hermoso habían muchos arbustos llenos de rosas en el centro, una fuente y una banquita para poder sentarte, iba a entrar cuando veo una sombra de un señor, no la podía distinguir, vi como se paraba y se empezaba a acercar a mi, yo empecé a retroceder hasta chocar con un arbusto, esa sombra se seguía acercando a mi hasta que me acorralo con sus brazos, y hay lo pude distinguir por completo, era el chico de ojos negros y cabello negro despeinado pero ¿que quería de mi? Y ¿Por qué me acorralaba?

.

.

.

Wiiiiiii aquí esta la conti de este fic que por lo visto si gusto jejeje

Mil gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en este fic gracias a los que

Lo pusieron en alerta o favoritos perdonen si no les agradezco como se debería

Pero es que si mi mama me cacha que estoy en la compu a estas horas de la madrugada

(5:00 am) me híper regaña les juro que en la próxima conti les agradeceré como se debe

¿Un review onegai? No sean malos y así subiré mas rápido la conti jejeje

Una última cosa mas ¿podrían por favor darse una vuelta y leer el ultimo fic que subí? (historia totalmente de lilianroxan18 yo solo la toma prestada con su permiso) por favor y si les gusto dejar un review nos harían muy felices a las dos jejeje

Se trata de que hinata quiere conquistar a sasuke pero ella es la mas nerd de toda la escuela y sasuke es el mas popular de toda la escuela ella tiene que seguir un plan que invento para conquistarlo pero antes se tiene que hacer una transformación muy radical en el transcurso ella va encontrándose con muchos amigos y con amores que no sabia que tenia.

Se escucha interesante ¿no? Bueno ustedes decidirán (buaaa espero y lo lean y que dejen un review buaaa TT_TT llorare) jejeje

Bien sin más me voy

Se cuidan mucho adiós y que les valla muy bien en todo jejeje


End file.
